


Processing

by astrivikia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: Lars struggles to deal with everything that's happened.





	Processing

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little piece I wrote because Lars is probably going to have some trouble coming to terms. Not beta read.

He'd felt it building for a while, ever since Steven had left, the scrabbling feeling of anxiety slowly consuming him. It made a light tremor run through him, his eyes flicking around the space to try and ground himself, even as his breath got faster.

He was on an alien planet, his last semblance of normalcy had left with Steven, and he had died. His mind seemed to stick on that, looping the thought through his head so it echoed dissonantly. His head felt light, and he knew he wasn't breathing properly. 

He began to deliberately tap his fingers, the movement stiff and jerky. He tried to clear his buzzing mind, timing his breathing with every few taps. The intrusive thoughts still clamored. He didn't know how long he sat there tapping before he calmed enough that he could move properly again.


End file.
